Vengeance: One's Goal in life
by RobinNAmon
Summary: What's that goal in everyone's life? Be kind, be... nope! You're on the wrong track! Vengeance. To make the other pay for what they did. Hey wait a moment! What did they do? A crime.. umm.. what? Post-Series - AxR


Vengeance - One's Goal in life

Summary: What's that goal in everyone's life? Be kind, be... nope! You're on the _wrong_ track! Vengeance. To make the other pay for what they did. Hey wait a moment! What _did_ they do? A crime.. umm.. what? Well, vengeance is carried out because of things one person did to another that upsetted the one that was hurt/the victim. In this story, we learn about vengeance, a harmful habit we all have. But hey, you gotta love vengeance! (PS: It's Post-Series and AxR)

Written by RobinNAmon, your _favorite_ author for Witch Hunter Robin! (A/N: ENJOY )

Robin walked up the steps to her apartment. After everything returning to normal since the factory, they've now been hunting witches and keeping them locked up in the

STN-J, instead of the factory where they test on them. Robin sighed from a long day's work and returned to putting down her stuff and un-locking the door. doing what all others do in the shower, b_athe_. After completing her long task of taking a shower she went to her room and got dressed, wearing, as usual, her black victorian dress.

After that she went to the kitchen to make dinner. It was around 6:00 when she finished cooking dinner. She got a plate out, put her food on it, and sat down at the table.

Then, as her routine goes, she put up her plate in the sink, put the left-overs in the refrigerator and proceeded to bed. After successfully taking her clothes off, only leaving her underwear on, as usual, she went to bed.

_**3:45 a.m.**_

Robin heard a faint "ringing" sound on her night stand. She slowly got up, still asleep, and picked up the ringing item. "Hello?" Robin asked, sleepy. "Robin, we need you down at HQ right now, Michael's got a report on a witch, and we need everyone to come down here." A stern voice said.

"Oh, ok, Amon, I'll be down at about 4:30, alright?" Robin replied. "Try to be a little earlier, but ok." Amon said to her. "Good-bye, Amon." Robin said, waiting for a good-bye. Although, she didn't get it, all she heard was the sound of the phone cutting off, so she did the same.

Robin immediately got up out of bed and got into her victorian black dress. She headed to the kitchen to fix a quick breakfast. After breakfast was ready, she sat down at the table with her breakfast and ate. Then she put the plate up, and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and fixed her hair. Then she got grabbed her keys, locked the door, and went to her scooter from Europe and sped off to the STN-J.

Arriving at the STN-J she was immediately greeted by the man at the front desk. After that, she went to the elevator and got in, pressing the number for her floor.

Immediately walking in she was told by Dojima that the meeting was about to start. After hearing Dojima, she went to the meeting room. Upon her arrival she was greeted with grunts, tired faces, and stares.

Feeling a little "freaked out" she took her seat and waited for the meeting to be held. When everyone was in the room Michael began to explain the details on the hunt.

"Alright," he said. "The witch's name is Terakino Netashi. He's 27 years-old and has had four jail breaks in the last two years. He's wanted for investigation of his usage of picking up an object, regardless of it's weight, and moving it wherever he choses. He's a dangerous man. His last whereabouts are that he was seen around the Hama Rikyu Park beside the Tokyo bay. This was reported one hour ago, so he couldn't have moved far." Michael said.

"Alright, Sakaki and Dojima will go together to look around that park to see if there's any evidence left, Karasuma, Robin, and I will go a little outside Tokyo, around the poor areas of Tokyo, which are about one hour from the Hama Rikyu Park." Amon said. "Ok." They all said. "Good, then let's move out." Amon replied.

Sakaki and Dojima rode on Sakaki's bike to Hama Rikyu Park while Amon, Karasuma, and Robin all went to the "ghetto" of Tokyo in Amon and Karasuma's cars.

Sakaki and Dojima arrived at Hama Rikyu Park, telling the police there that they where with the STN-J. They searched the park for any clues, looking atevery_ little_ remote corner of the park. Despite that, they found nothing.

Amon, Karasuma, and Robin were not at their destination yet when Amon received a call. "Hello?" Amon said sternly. "Amon, we've looked far and wide and there's no trace of Terakino in the park." Dojima said on the other line.

"Alright, tell the police that you and Sakaki are leaving and then head over to where we are." Amon replied. "Alright, good-bye." Dojima said, also waiting for a good-bye but didn't get one, so she hung up the phone as well.

About ten minutes later Amon, Karasuma, and Robin all arrived at their destination. It was a very quiet, secluded area, with people staring, scared and frightened. They all walked through the place, looking around for their target, when there was a sudden wind at their feet. Robin had cold chills going up her spine while Amon and Karasuma qere not cold from the wind.

Then a man appeared. He was around 5' 6", he had a muscular chin, more of a older man, and had black hair, the shade of Amon's. He grinned and then laughed. When Amon and Karasuma heard a "oh!" coming from behind them, they looked to see what it was.

It was Robin, Terakino was picking her of the ground, and in seconds he was running away, Robin floating through the air as he ran.

"Robin! Robin! Robin!" Amon screamed in pain, He started to run after Terakino when Karasuma stopped him. "She has her phone with her, we'll be able to track her movements through Michael." Karasuma said calmly, trying to calm Amon down,

"No! We don't have _time_ for that! I'm going after him, and your not stopping me!" Amon said stubbornly. Then he got into his car, slammed the door, and chased after Robin through the streets between the buildings.

**Author's Note:**

MUHAHAHA! Cliff-hanger! I'm great at those, I'll get y'alls suspense goin'! Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter, find out in chapter two. By the way, here's some questions that you should thing about: _Where is Robin being Taken? Will Amon find her? Will the STN-J find Amon? Will Karasuma chase after Amon as well? _Those questions might be answered in chapter two, some may be answered, some may not be answers, or none will be answered at all, stay tuned, and don't forget to review, it helps improve my writing, making the story more enjoyable for y'all. Have fun! Don't get too much suspense! And see ya next time!

**Becky**


End file.
